Weird Night for Ichigo
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: What happens when Orihime watches too much Naruto? IchigoXOrihime...
1. Chapter 1

Tibe Kubo? (sp?) owns Bleach. I'm just a lover of the manga/Anime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rather bizarre night for Ichigo. He swore he heard Orihime's voice all through out the night, rambling about Ichigo's…unmentionables. Her voice and ramblings ringed through out Ichigo's mind that night. He clenched his eyes and tried to sleep pushing away any dirty thoughts about Orihime.

The following morning he jumped right out of bed. His heart started racing. _Who _was behind those closet doors? '_It has to be Rukia! I know it has!'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

It was too silent. He knew Rukia was a loud snorer. Maybe it was Kon playing tricks on him again! A sudden cold chill ran through Ichigo's spine. Just as the closet door began to open, Ichigo instinctively ripped the wooden door right open. A semi woken Orihime sprung up in surprise covering her naked body and blushing ever so profusely.

"Kurosaki-kun…?" Orihime asked rather innocently

"Eh?! Inoue! What are you doing hiding in my closet?" Ichigo yelled

"Ano…I just woke up here…" Orihime said blushing even harder.

"Well umm… are you wearing anything under that blanket?" Ichigo asked noticing that Orihime was clutching her chest rather tightly.

"N-No!! C-can you please lend me a shirt?"

Ichigo took off his shirt and gave it to Orihime. She looked at him with a puzzled face, almost trying to say something. Ichigo's eyes could not focus on her face, they wandered south to where Kon might have buried his face in. '_they're… so much bigger without her shirt on…' _Ichigo thought to himself. Orihime gently nudged the end of Ichigo's chin to readjust his head to where her face was.

"Kurosaki-kun…Please don't act like Kon…" Orihime said rather offended.

"Inoue, I'm sorry can you please take these pants"

Ichigo took off his pants, and gave them to Orihime. Orihime this time couldn't help herself from staring at Ichigo's Speedo. _'Nani?, why is he wearing Speedos? Oh my… They look so nice…' _Ichigo chuckled inside. He never did have a girl look at him the way Orihime was staring at him.

"Inoue, mind you stop staring?"

Orihime ignored him completely as she put on Ichigo's clothes. A muffled cry from under Orihime's butt was heard. Orihime got out of what remained of the closet and stood next to Ichigo. A flattened Kon gasped for breath mumbling how it was the best night of his life. Ichigo threw Kon across the room and out the window, displeased at his comment to Orihime.

"Inoue, why were you naked in my closet?"

"Umm...I have no recollection why..sorry for startling you like that Kurosaki-kun"

"I bet you Rukia had something to do with this"

"Maybe I have secret ninja skills and I snuck into your bed room like a shadow and threw my clothes in your face!"

"You've been watching too much Naruto, Inoue."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It might be short by it's straight forward. Tell me what you guys thinks Fellow fans!


	2. Chapter 2

Tike Kubo!!! he made bleach, I'm just a guy who loves it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was sometime after Ichigo had discovered Orihime in his closet. She had fallen asleep again, resting her head forcibly in Ichigo's lap. He had a white t-shirt on with some blue stripped pajamas. Ichigo was sitting up on his bed when he looked down to Orihime; his mind was in a whirlwind of dirty thoughts, trying desperately not to act upon them.

A loud crash sound was heard right out of Ichigo's room followed by commotion. A sudden silence deadened the noise. Ichigo knew Yuzu and Issin were the ones making the noise. Orihime opened her eyes, Ichigo's right pointer finger rested on in between her lips. Orihime licked it playfully, as if to tease Ichigo. Ichigo responded by stuffing her mouth with his finger, quickly pulling it away and wiping it with his shirt.

"I'm bored, and I bet my dad's going to try and walk in on us, luckily I've got the door locked"

"Well, I know what we can do!" Orihime said getting up to meet him face to face.

"You sure it's not going to be like the time you nearly fell in the river while following a butterfly?" Ichigo said with concern

"Nope it's going to be fun! But first I need to go home and plan it all out!" Orihime said enthusiastically.

"That is, if your not lazy" Ichigo said watching Orihime fall back into his lap again.

"Aye, that's true… besides your pajamas are so snuggly and comfortable! How can you not be lazy?" Orihime said yawning and snuggling up against Ichigo's leg.

Ichigo smiled, it had been quite a long time since they were alone. He wondered of all people, it had been Orihime that had done such a thing. The only other person who might have done what Orihime did was Yoruichi. Wait. Could Orihime transform into an animal? Ichigo thought of that possibility, since it wasn't too far from what he originally thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not too big on creating a huge story. I have a limited time and my allergies are really bothering me. But as always it's a continuation. Anyone can give me ideas on Chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Remeber who made it! Tike Kubo ya? hehe.. Lets see if this is any better ah? Speical thanks to anyone who gave ideas.. (my brain hurts)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo and Orihime fell asleep for about seven hours now. Or at least Orihime did. Ichigo on the other hand tried not to touch Orihime in the hopes that his dirty thoughts would go away. Unluckily for Ichigo, a certain stuffed animal was making his way towards those mountains of justice.

"AYE!!! My goddess! Why?! My!!! LOOOO"

Unfortunately for Kon, he could not avoid Ichigo's room door falling on him. Issin exploded once the door was finally vaporized by a blue beam of light. His son of only 15 years was in bed with a woman! Even he wasn't as lucky at that age.

"Ichigo! What _were_ you doing in _bed_ with that woman! Holy crap, It's Orihime!"

"DAD! She's asleep!"

"What about that other girl huh? Or Tasuki! Or even Yuzu! You don't let them sleep with you!"

"Yuzu's my sister you pedophile!"

"What did you call me you ungrateful brat? If it weren't for my genetics you wouldn't EVEN HAVE _that size…cock-a-doodle-doo…_"

DEAD SILENCE

"I want you and Orihime at dinner"

"FINE… but at least shhh"

"Deal"

With that Issin closed the door, well what was left of the vaporized door. A sudden cold chill ran through Ichigo's spine. _Who_ shot that blue beam? A rather displeased Rukia and Grimmjow looked angrily at Ichigo from outside his window. Wait Grimmjow? Now _he_ was in on this too?

"Okay Rukia, see you tomorrow night" Said a beet red Grimmjow.

"Okay, bye loooove!" Said a beet red Rukia.

"Ichigo! Lucky bastard…" With that Grimmjow left.

Ichigo was puzzled, why would Grimmjow have to do with Rukia? He thought of all…beings in all worlds that Grimmjow was an evil sadistic bitch. Maybe since their final fight that he became a good guy? Orihime had one eye opened the whole time, franticly winking at Rukia, who was trying to give a half wink without alerting Ichigo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My comments? Grimmjow one of my favorite characters just HAD to be in here. Ideas on chapter four?


	4. Chapter 4

_ Tike kubo. Are you ready for some Kon? heh.  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Grimmjow, Orihime, Rukia and Issin stood outside of the Kurosaki household. Their main goal was to get Orihime into the house without Ichigo knowing a thing. Better yet, get Orihime naked, in his bedroom without Ichigo smelling a thing. Grimmjow looked at everyone with a pissed off look._

"_Why am I in this?" Grimmjow Said annoyed._

"_Back up" Rukia said eying him._

"_BACK UP?!" Grimmjow loudly exclaimed._

"_Hush Grimmjow- sama remember Ichigo has sensitive hearing" Orihime said with a slight bit of nervousness_

"_Issin your first job is to keep Karin and Yuzu from noticing us" Rukia said ignoring the nasty looks she was getting from Grimmjow_

"_I'm already halfway there" Issin said from five feet away_

"_Orihime take these" Rukia said handing Orihime an Invisible orb and a deodorizer._

"_Rukia…I don't smell" Orihime said offended_

"_I'm sorry Orihime, but you smell like beans and tartar sauce" Rukia said holding her nose shut_

"_That's because I ate Tartar sauce with Spicy Bean paste" Orihime said happily_

"_Nasty little Bitch" Grimmjow yelled from behind Orihime_

"_You forgot! Ichigo's nasty little bitch" Orihime exclaimed_

"_Okay. While Issin is already inside he's left the door unlocked for you Orihime" Rukia said_

"_Rukia what are you going to do?" Orihime asked_

"_Back up" Rukia happily said_

"_I thought I was back up! Why I should rape that orange haired bitch right now" Grimmjow sourly said_

"_We're both back up" Rukia said menacingly_

_Orihime made her way passed Issin Karin and Yuzu rather easily using the invisible orb. The hard part was making as little noise when she was walking upstairs. She made it up the stairs and was at the foot of Ichigo's door. She opened it slightly to make sure it didn't make any noise. Sneaking past inside she met an unexpected stuffed animal while she was removing the orb and her clothes. Kon jumped as if from no where and landed on the two mountains of justice. Orihime struggled to get him off as he never let go. Then she saw an opening. She slammed the stuffed animal into the closet door and jumped inside. Kon would not be defeated. He too jumped inside the closet. _

_"Kon keep that noise down! I have to help..." Ichigo went back to sleep._

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_How's that? now you get what happened aye? Will Ichigo find this out? Find out next chapter..  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Tike Kubo, Oh yes! are you ready for "Orihime's Fantastic Soup"?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner time had never felt so …weird for Ichigo. Orihime and Yuzu were both working on their respected dinners while Karin and Issin were talking…with the memorial poster.

"Oh! If it weren't for your devilish good looks our son would not have bagged a beauty such as Orihime" Issin said while franticly bowing to the poster.

"Dad, do you really think it was _only_ mom's looks that 'bagged' him a beauty?" Asked Karin

"Don't you have homework to do young girl?" Issin asked in response.

"Nope, plus there's nothing on T.V." Karin Replied.

Orihime turned to Ichigo with a grin on her face. Ichigo was starring off into space wondering how in the world Orihime got past his heightened sense of smell.

"We can be like Naruto!" Orihime Said enthusiastically.

"You want pink hair?" Ichigo asked rather puzzled.

"Yosh! And! And! You can be Sasuke!" Orihime said.

"Did you mean Sas-gay? Ah! Watch out!"

Orihime didn't notice, but she added a bowl of sugar into the "ramen" that was to be cooked tonight. Ichigo thought he was going to be sick. He absolutely regretted having Orihime cook dinner, but he would kill himself if she ever found that out. Orihime on the other hand paid no attention to Ichigo. She was shaking her butt to the sound of her favorite band while adding various other things besides salt, noodles and traditional seasoning into a green bowl of super salty sweet ramen.

Yuzu looked at Orihime as if she was a ghost. Yuzu was not going to let Orihime cook this green gooey thing called "Orihime's Fantastic Soup".

"Orihime, I'd rather just cook roasted pork" Yuzu said trying not to puke.

"But you'll miss out on my Fantastic Ramen Soup!" Orihime said positively.

"It's okay, I'm sure Ichigo would love that soup" Yuzu lied.

"Aww Well okay" Orihime said undeterred to make Ichigo eat her soup.

Yuzu began working on the roasted pork, which looked and smelled much better than the green glob of noodles and whatever Orihime decided to add. Ichigo looked as if he was going to die. The putrid smell that was coming from Orihime's bowl of death was horrifying. Yuzu's dish faired much better. It had just come out of the oven with a delectable smell. The dish was very pretty, with garnish on top and a wonderful soy sauce mixture drizzled on top.

"Yuzu, when did you learn to cook like that?" Orihime asked in a defeated tone.

"Before my mommy died, she made this dish. I always watched her make it" Yuzu said in a winner's tone.

"That's sweet. You're a lucky girl. I never had a mommy to learn from" Orihime said in a positive tone.

Ichigo became really bored. He stood up only to be looked at by everyone else.

"What am I the center of attention?" Ichigo blurted out

"It's dinner time silly!" Yuzu exclaimed in an attempt to keep Ichigo from opening the door.

"Yes! And we can share my soup!" Orihime enthusiastically said

"Oh…" Ichigo looked at Issin who nodded at him "Oh yes, I'll share the soup with you" Ichigo said

"Well what are ya waiting for? Ah?" Issin said pushing and forcing Ichigo into a seat

"Eat up Ichigo! You don't want to be hungry for my special private…Dance" Orihime said winking at him playfully

"A Dance eh?" Ichigo said forcing a green colored noodle into his mouth

"How does it taste?" Yuzu asked

The noodle burned his throat, slithering down into his stomach and exploding making Ichigo's rectal area shoot out a massive fart bomb. Orihime didn't notice but everyone else did. Yuzu took a clothespin on her nose. Karin was on the floor laughing, and Issin was knocked out on the floor.

"Whooops" Orihime said "I forgot I added a laxitive.

Ichigo starred at her, for the rest of dinner

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter... Orihime's Not so Private dance!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Tite Kubo... (Finally got the name RIGHT!) anyway.. So Ch'ya this is it final chapter.

Dinner was finally over. Ichigo and Orihime were alone in Ichigo's room. Much to Ichigo's surprise she began to remove her clothes and proceeded to pull out a very, skimpy bunny outfit.

"Kurosaki kun? What's with the shocked look?" Orihime asked as she was putting on her skimpy bunny outfit.

In his mind Ichigo desperately wanted to shout out '_OMFG don't you see that your boobs barely fit in that outfit?' _But he was speechless to do anything. Orihime chuckled inside but could not hold back her blushing. She knew that this outfit was given to her by her brother when she was _nine_. It was extremely small for her.

"Inoue, I, uh…you said you were going to…" Ichigo was completely shut up.

Orihime shoved Ichigo into a chair and bent over to meet him face to face.

"Hush and let my dancing do all the talking" Orihime said in a rather sexual tone.

Orihime spun and around and sat into Ichigo's lap. Ichigo reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Kurosaki kun!" Orihime shouted in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry Inoue" Ichigo said as he let her go.

"I…I don't think I can…" Orihime said as she started to cry.

Orihime turned to Ichigo and cried on his shoulder. The sudden change in emotion shocked Ichigo but Ichigo held her close. He hated it when she cried. He rubbed his hand against her back and held her head close with his other hand.

"Kurosaki kun…I don't want to act like a slut…" Orihime said hugging him.

"Its okay Inoue…you didn't have to act like that but it was fun" Ichigo said as Orihime met face to face once more.

"Kurosaki kun…" Orihime said as she looked into his eyes

"I love you Inoue, I've always have. Arigato for this Weird night" Ichigo blurted out.

Orihime closed her eyes and so did Ichigo, they moved ever closer. The kiss was about to happen. A rush of feelings rushed through Ichigo and Orihime as their lips made contact.

They held their position for at least several minutes. Nothing in the world(s) could keep them from each other. Not even Rukia who was trying her best to pry the love birds apart.

Okies.. I finally got that bit of fiction through my head.. Sides I've been wanting to make it but I couldn't think about a story premise.

LanzaDeChu


End file.
